1. Field
The present invention relates to a shock absorber that absorbs shock using a liquid.
2. Related Art
A suspension apparatus in a vehicle such as an automobile includes a shock absorber that appropriately damps vibration transmitted from a road surface to a vehicle body during traveling in order to improve riding comfort and operational stability. Such shock absorber may enable a change in a damping force to be exerted, according to conditions (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-43220).